


Dragon Slayer Mating Season

by A_Not_So_Normal_Human



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Other, and other tags im too lazy to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Not_So_Normal_Human/pseuds/A_Not_So_Normal_Human
Summary: It was just a normal day in the Fairy Tail guildhall, that is until Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra started acting weird... Lucy, Mirajane, Kinana and Levy find a book about what could be causing them to be acting so strangely and the contents were very... steamy. What could they have read and what will happen to the dragon slayers?
Relationships: Gajevy, Gale - Relationship, Jerza, Kinabra, Miraxus - Relationship, NaLu
Kudos: 7





	Dragon Slayer Mating Season

NOT a chapter BUT it is a link to me writing a fairy tail dragon slayer mating season fanfic on Wattpad! So check it out there! 

https://www.wattpad.com/story/253165757-dragon-slayer-mating-season

Don't forget to comment and like! It means a lot! (On Wattpad btw) I'm going to be more active on Wattpad so feel free to send me a private message!


End file.
